Raymond Lawson's Past (Fixed)
by Aruseru
Summary: Raymond Lawson's Past


_Hello,_

_Saya datang! Sepertinya ini cerita pertama Saya di sini !_

_Selamat membaca,readers!_

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah,seorang pemuda tertidur di mejanya yang penuh dengan buku tersebut penuh dengan buku-buku yang masih terbuka kesana -kertas pun juga berantakan di mejanya.

"Permisi...? tuan Lawson...?" Suara salah satu maidnya itu berulang kali berbunyi di depan pintu kamar pemuda yang tertidur pulas itu, itu terus memanggil sambil mengetuk-ngetuk akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun di saat sang maid terpaksa masuk langsung ke kamar Raymond. "Um...?" Suara Raymond begitu kecil saat terbangun dari tidurnya."Tidak tidur pada waktunya kah kau,tuan Lawson..?" Tanya sang maid dengan menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. "Ah, hahaha, begitulah." Jawab Raymond. "Saya sedang belajar kemarin malam.." sambung lagi sang pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Tetapi kau harus tau waktu kan?" sang maid mengomel sambil memberes-bereskan buku yang acak-acakan di meja Raymond.

"Hm...?" Sang maid melihat album foto milik Raymond dan disana ada foto sang wanita berambut panjang yang tersenyum lembut sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Raymond kecil. "Hm... tuan,bukankah ini..." Sang maid agak kaget melihat foto wanita itu.

"Ya.." Sahut Raymond dengan singkat. "Jangan bilang kau mengingat hari-hari itu dan menangis lagi tengah malam?" sang maid bertanya sambil menghela nafas dan kedua tangannya akan menutup album itu. "Ah,Anda benar,nona.." Jawab Raymond dan salah satu tangannya menghentikan sang maid untuk menutup buku album itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?" tanya sang maid dengan rasa penasarannya.

Raymond menutup matanya sebentar dan terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Hm..."

_**FIRST STORY **_

"Satu minggu lagi.. satu minggu lagi.." Seorang wanita duduk di kursinya yang ada di kamarnya,tepatnya di dekat itu memikirkan ulang tahun 'anak' yang ingin Ia berikan,itulah yang Ia pertanyakan.

"Ibu...?" Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut coklat,bermata biru yang berumur 16 tahun.

"Iya?" Sahut Ibunya dengan perasaan yang agak terkejut karena pemuda itu masuk secara mendadak. "Ada apa,Harold?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak .Aku ingin pergi bermain dulu ya!"

"Sama siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Enak saja Ibu ini! Aku belum punya pacar!" wajah pemuda itu langsung agak kemerah-merahan.

"Bye,mom!" Sang pemuda pergi.

Sang Ibu tersenyum sebentar dan senyum itu hilang itu melihati foto dirinya bersama seorang pria berkacamata yang terletak di atas mejanya.

Ia menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya dan berkata

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Harold!" Sang gadis bernama Adelainne berlari kepada Harold yang berada di taman umum dan memeluk Harold.

"Wah!?" Harold terkejut sekaligus malu,dirinya langsung terjatuh bersama Adelainne."S-Sakit..." Kata Harold sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya."Maaf! Aku ceroboh ya?" Kata Adelainne sambil bangun dan merapihkan pakaiannya."Tidak juga,tidak apa." Harold juga berkata sambil berdiri serta merapihkan pakaiannya."Jadi kita mau main apa?" pemuda berambut coklat itu bertanya."Kita tidak bermain sih,keliling-keliling kau juga tau kenapa Aku mengajakmu berjalan bersama hari ini." Adelainne tersenyum tipis dan itu tentu saja membuat Harold berdua berjalan bersama,membeli es krim,memberi makan burung-burung di taman dan mereka juga terkadang istirahat sambil bercerita-cerita masa kecil mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka istirahat lagi,mereka berdua duduk di rerumputan,memandang langit biru yang memandangi langit itu dan Adelainne melirik ke Harold yang sedang asyiknya dengan pemandangan langit.

"Harold.."

"Ya?"

"Kita.. tetap bersahabat kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"... Aku akan pindah."

"A-apa..?" Harold dengan kaget dan langsung menengok ke Adelainne. "P-pindah? K-kau serius?" Sambung Harold.

"Iya.. Itulah mengapa Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan ingin memberitau kepadamu kalau Aku akan pindah." Kata Adelainne dengan suara sedih.

"T-tapi.. kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Wajah Harold begitu sedih mendengar bahwa satu-satunya temannya yang paling dekat selama ini akan pindah.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Adelainne mengeluarkan tetes-tetesan air matanya dan memeluk merasakan air mata Adelainne yang dingin dan memeluk Adelainne juga.

"Ibuku meninggal.. Ayahku jadi tidak percaya kalau tempat ini tidak nyaman.. Ibuku dibunuh." Adelainne menangis terus tanpa juga sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Harold."Adelainne..." Harold bersuara sedih dan sekarang hatinya penuh dengan dua rasa,iba dan ingin ikut tidak? Ibu Adelainne sudah sangat baik dari dulu kepada Harold dan Adelainne,Ibu Adelainne juga sangatlah dekat dengan 'Ibu' Harold, tidak tau harus berkata apa pada 'Ibu'nya jika teman baiknya meninggal dibunuh.

Sepulangnya,Harold masuk ke rumah dengan wajah melihat Harold saat Ia baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa,Harold?" Sherly mendekati Harold dan memegang pipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya,bu.." Kata Harold dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" Sherly masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjang."Apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Dia temanku satu-satunya .Dia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh di sana..." gumam Harold sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu lengan kirinya.

Harold bangun dan melihati lemari rahasianya dan hanya dia yang tau Ia memasukkan angka-angka kuncinya dan membuka lemarinya. Ada dua kotak,kotak besar dan kotak membuka kota besar,terdapat banyak foto saat-saat dirinya dan Adelainne masih berumur 5 tahun sampai berumur 15 . Lalu matanya melirik ke kotak kecil tersebut dan mengambilnya dan dibuka.

"Ah.. ini.."

Terdapat bando yang ada bulu teringat,ini adalah hadiahnya saat dulu untuk Adelainne..

Keesokan harinya adalah hari terakhir para murid berjumpa dengan Adelainne,Ada yang sedih,ada yang langsung menangis,menahan kesedihan bahkan ada yang biasa datang terlambat,tepat di saat Adelainne baru keluar dari melihat Adelainne dan memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang isinya bando bulu tersenyum melihat Harold.

"Harold." Adelainne mendekati Harold.

"Adelainne.." Harold membuka kotak itu dan langsung memakaikan bando tersebut kepada Adelainne. "A-Apa ini.. wah..." Adelainne melepaskan bando itu."Ini.. hadiah yang ingin kuberikan padamu sejak dulu.." Kata Harold."Wah.."Adelainne senang dengan hadiahnya itu.

Adelainne kembali menatap Harold yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan tetesan air matanya,Ia tidak siap menerima perpisahan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Adelainne tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Harold.

"_Don't cry,how far the distance_

_Between me and you,_

_That doesn't mean this is the end of our friendship"_

Harold berhenti menangis dan memeluk Adelainne.

"Aku boleh kan memelukmu lagi?"

Adelainne tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga boleh kan?" Adelainne langsung memeluk Harold juga.

Pelukan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman bagi mereka yang mencairkan suasana kesedihan mereka yang dingin.

Sudah dua hari tanpa Adelainne,Harold begitu kesepian,Adelainne adalah orang istimewa yang pernah Ia temui,karena jarang ada orang yang mau menerima orang seperti Harold,semua orang-orang itu penuh dengan rasa Adelainne,Adelainne justru mendukung Harold untuk tetap maju dan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata orang-orang yang penuh dengan rasa iri,Ia ingin Harold memiliki kehidupan yang penuh kesenangan.

Sepulang sekolah,Harold melihati meja Adelainne yang Ia langsung berjalan pulang sendirian.

Saat di tengah perjalanan,Ia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan yang baru menyadari jika dirinya diawasi dan Ia langsung mengejar orang itu sampai ke sebuah mansion yang terlihat tua.

"Tunggu!" Harold berkata dengan harapan orang itu berhenti mereka berdua berlari bertambah masuk ke dalam mansion tua itu dan Harold kehilangan jejak orang itu.

"Bagaimana ini... sekarang Aku yang tersesat.. " Ia berjalan-jalan dan semua itu malah membawanya ke taman belakang mansion tua itu."Ah,Aku benar benar tersesat... Ini dimana juga.. Aku belum pernah masuk ke sini,tapi tidak ada seorangpun di mansion ini.." Ia bergumam dan sementara itu,tiba-tiba muncul sosok arwah di depannya,wajahnya arwah gadis itu menatap Harold.

Harold terkejut,Ia tidak percaya bahwa yang di depannya sekarang adalah jiwa manusia tanpa itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Kenapa orang itu masuk lagi... Kenapa...".Harold kebingungan,Ia tidak tau apa maksud gadis itu."M-maaf? K-kau arwah?"

Suasana terdiam sebentar...

"Tentu saja,bodoh! Kau tidak lihat wujudku bagaimana!?" Gadis itu bersuara keras seakan ingin memarah-marahi Harold.

"M-maaf! H-habis kau muncul di depanku secara tiba-tiba!" Harold gugup dan menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Jadi..maksudmu orang itu siapa?" Harold bertanya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku lupa.."

"A-Apa..?"

"AKU LUPA JADI WAJARKANLAH AKU LUPA KARENA AKU INI SUDAH MATI!" Sang gadis serasa ingin memukul Harold.

"I-iya... Baiklah... Jadi,ada apa dengan orang itu..?"

"Orang yang masuk tadi adalah orang yang telah membunuhku!"

"Lalu...?"

"Tentu saja aku punya dendam,mau apa lagi..." Sang gadis itu langsung menunjukkan death-glarenya kepada Harold.

"Perkenalkan,Aku anak dari pemilik mansion ini,tetapi kedua orangtuaku meninggal dan Aku dibunuh... "

"B-begitu,senang untuk mengenalmu..tetapi kenapa kau menampakkan dirimu padaku?" tanya Harold dengan penasaran.

"Karena ini tadi kau mengejarnya sampai sini." Kata Meredith.

"B-begitu ya... karena Aku mengejarnya sampai sini.. ya.. orang itu tadi mengawasiku dari semak-semak,Aku diikuti jadi kukejar.. lalu aku kehilangan jejaknya.." Harold bercerita mengapa Ia bisa sampai di mansion tua itu.

"Begitu ya.." Kata Meredith.

"Kau ingin tau jawabannya?"

"Tentu saja.." Kata Harold.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki pelaku yang sama,ayo lebih baik kita bekerja sama.." Kata Meredith.

"Bekerja sama? Bagaimana caranya?" Harold bertanya.

"Begini,karena Aku hanya jiwa,Aku hanya akan mengikutimu dan membantumu berpikir."

"Hm... Baiklah,tapi apa kau tidak terlihat oleh orang lain jika mengikutiku keluar dari mansion ini..?"

"Tidak,tidak,Aku hanya akan menampakkan pada dirimu saja." Meredith tersenyum.

Harold dan Meredith keluar dari mansion tua itu dan menuju rumah di kamar Harold itulah,Meredith memberitau semuanya apa yang Ia ingat ,bagaimana Ia dibunuh,tetapi Ia tidak tau siapa nama orang juga mengetahui orang yang dikejar Harold adalah pembunuhnya hanyalah melalui perasaan.

"Saat itu,Aku sedang membaca novel,lalu Aku mendengar suara berisik dari mengabaikannya,tapi semakin lama,Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.. Semenjak itu Aku ketakutan,Aku ingin melihat siapa dan Aku memberanikan diriku ke munculah sosok pria berambut pirang emas,matanya ungu dan Ia memakai jubah melihatku, Aku menoleh ke pintu belakangku yang ada di dapur,ternyata Ia masuk secara paksa kesini,Ia menghancurkan pintu belakang kembali melihat dirinya dan.. Ia menutup mulutku serta menusukku." Aku rasa Aku mengenalnya,tapi Aku tidak tau namanya , Aku lupa..." Kata Meredith dengan tatapan serius sambil duduk di kursi di kamar Harold.

"Begitu ya.." Kata Harold.

Di lain sisi,Sherly sebenarnya sedang mendengarkan percakapan Harold dengan suara gadis itu dan Sherly langsung membuka pintu kamar Harold.

"Harold...?" Sherly masuk dan melihat sekitar Harold,tidak ada siapa pun. "Iya?" tanya Harold, "Ah tidak,tidak apa.. " Sherly tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke luar kamar Harold serta menutup pintu kamar Harold. Ia pergi ke kamarnya,duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas."Mungkin sebentar lagi Ia mengetahui kebenarannya.." Sherly menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Tok tok tok" Terdengar ketukan pintu dari depan kamar berjalan menuju pintunya dan terkejut melihat orang yang di depannya.

"Hai,sudah lama tidak bertemu." Pria berambut kuning keabu-abuan dan berkacamata itu tersenyum. "Mari kita bicarakan sesuatu,ayo kita ke cafe." Pria itu tersenyum. Sherly terdiam dan hanya memakai jaketnya dan pergi bersama pria itu. Ia pun tidak bertanya bagaimana bisa tau keberadaannya,masih mengingatnya,dan apa pria itu masih mencintai dirinya.

Harold yang sedang berbicara dengan Meredith tadi terdiam sejenak,Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. "Apa perasaanku saja ya.." Ia bergumam. "Ada apa,Harold?" Tanya Meredith. "Tidak,tidak apa.. ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi?"

Sementara itu,Sherly dan pria itu duduk saling berhadapan di itu hanya tersenyum-senyum dan Sherly hanya menunduk."Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,nona?" Tanya pria itu. Sherly terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat kepalanya,serta menatap pria itu. "Tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan.". "Benarkah? " Pria itu menghela nafas dan memegang tangan Sherly yang ada di meja. "Dengar,Aku masih mencintaimu kok." Kata pria berkacamata itu sambil mengelus-elus tangan Sherly yang Ia pegang tadi."Benarkah?" Sherly kurang percaya dengan perkataan pria itu."John,jangan berbohong padaku..." Sherly berkata seperti itu,walau ia sebenarnya juga masih mencintai pria bernama John itu.

"Kau pun berbohong,Sherly." Kata John sambil tersenyum yang bukan senyum senang,tetapi senyum yang bagaikan iblis yang merencanakan terdiam dan terkejut dengan jawaban John. "Kau berbohong pada anak itu,bukan? Sampai sekarang,kau belum pernah memberitau kebenarannya,pasti menyakitkan,kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja,Aku dan dirinya tidak mirip, bisa-bisa kau dibilang membunuh orang tuanya dan mengambilnya,kan?" Suara John yang dingin itu serasa menusuk kepala bagi Sherly.

"Kau salah,aku menemukannya! Bukan mengambilnya!"

"Kau terlalu senangkah dengan yang namanya cinta?"

"Eh?" Sherly terdiam lagi.

"Pelaku ada di depanmu,Kau tidak menyadarinya,apa cinta telah membutakanmu?"

Sherly terkejut karena akhirnya Ia mengetahui pelakunya secara langsung dan Ia tetap tidak bisa memberitau Harold kebenarannya,karena pelakunya adalah guru Harold sendiri serta mantan pacar membisikkan sesuatu

"_Once you know this,_

_I don't believe it_

_If you can survive"_

"_Why don't you try_

_To tell your 'son'_

_The truth?"_

"_Does 'love' blind you?"_

Keesokan harinya,saat Harold pulang sekolah,Sherly sudah menunggu Harold di depan yang merupakan mahluk halus tentunya tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang kecuali bingung,karena ini pertama kalinya Sherly menjemputnya.

Sesampai di rumah,akhirnya Sherly mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Harold"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya..kau bukan anakku."

"Eh?"

"Aku menemukanmu di depan rumahku,kau tertidur di depan itu kau masih berumur 4 dan ternyata Aku baru tau,kau anak dari keluarga kaya di tempat ini yang bernama belum menikah.." Begitu kata Sherly sambil duduk di ruang tamu,Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. "

"I—Ibu..." Harold terdiam,Ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Jika kau ingin pergi,membenciku,tidak apa,Harold..." Sherly berdiri,berjalan masuk kamarnya dan memeluk dirinya takut kehilangan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya anak kandungnya ini .Memang sebelum Ia bertemu Harold,hidupnya sendirian di rumah yang besar,Ia hanya tinggal dengan beberapa pembantu di rumahnya.

"Harold,kau tau,lebih baik kau segera menyusul ibumu di kamar.." Meredith menyarankan dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ya.." Harold langsung segera berjalan ke kamar Sherly,Ia masuk dan melihat Sherly."Ibu.. Aku ingin lebih tau kebenarannya."

"...pelakunya adalah gurumu,Harold... John..."

"A-apa..." Harold tidak menyangka gurunya melakukan hal itu dan Ia terdiam.

"Jika kau membenciku,menjauhlah." Sherly berkata dan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya,kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya . Harold berjalan ke Sherly dan memeluknya.

"_Even you said that,_

_Still,you are a 'mother' for me._

_You take care of me like I am your own son._

_With your true love._

_I don't hate you.."_

"Ha-" Sherly belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menembus tubuhnya dari jendela.

"I-ibu..!" Harold langsung mencoba menahan tubuh Sherly yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangan dan dirinya jadi ikut terjatuh perlahan ke lantai.

"Ibu,Ibu..." Harold mencoba agar ada respon dari Sherly.

Tapi semua itu terlambat,Sherly,nyawanya sudah hilang..

Tidak ada lagi jawaban.

Tidak ada lagi respon.

Harold menangis,menyebut nama Sherly beberapa kali dengan harapan Sherly kembali lagi.

Meredith tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,tapi hanya Ia melihat,pembunuh itu menembak dari jauh,pembunuh itu adalah John dan seseorang di sampingnya,pria berambut pirang dan bermata ungu dan berjubah hitam..

Keesokan paginya adalah hari pemakaman yang sepi,hanya ada beberapa orang,termasuk Harold.

Tidak lama kemudian..

"Harold!" Suara familiar yang terdengar dari jauh menengok ke sumber suara sahabatnya dulu,memakai bando bulu angsa itu.

"A-Adelainne" Harold langsung berlari ke arah Adelainne,mereka berdua langsung memeluk sesama dan lalu lepas.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" Adelainne bertanya dengan rasa iba pada Harold yang kehilangan Sherly dan sekarang harus tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.

"Hm... Ceritanya panjang.. "

Sementara itu,Harold langsung menceritakan semuanya,yang terjadi pada dirinya,Sherly dan hari-hari itu.

"Lawson? Ah,kau.. berarti kau Raymond Lawson?"

"A-Apa,Raymond Lawson?"

"Iya! "

"Siapa itu..."

"Raymond Lawson.. ya kau! Tidak kusangka kau adalah anak yang hilang itu... Orang tuamu dibunuh,ada yang bilang pelakunya dua orang.."

"Begitu..."

...

"Ya,setidaknya seperti itu." Raymond sambil duduk di kursinya dan menikmati teh yang telah dibawakan oleh bingung mengapa sang maid tidak merespon sama sekali,Akhirnya Ia menoleh,maidnya ketiduran..

Ia kembali melihati buku albumnya. memang Ia akhirnya tinggal sendirian bukan berarti akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya...

Dan bukan berarti Ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya,

Atau mungkin bukan berarti Ia kehilangan harapan serta bukan berarti Ia tidak dapat berteman lagi dengan orang lain.

Ia memang sekarang sudah diketahui ternyata anak dari Lawson,semua harta yang disimpan pun diberikan kepada Raymond.

Tetapi,perjalanan hidupnya belum berakhir disini...

Semuanya baru dimulai.

* * *

_Jadi... para readers,maaf ya,Saya juga kurang nyambung sendiri... #eh_

_Maafkan jika terjadi kesalahan atau ketidak nyambungan cerita ini._

_Maaf ya!_

_Tapi terima kasih atas perhatiannya! _


End file.
